The Kiss Of Poison (BoyxBoy)
by Chairman Meow101
Summary: Ever since the death of Magnus' mother when Magnus was only five years old, Magnus has been jumping from foster home to foster home. He drowns his misery in partying and sex, and is flunking his grades. That is until he gets assigned a math's tutor, Alec Lightwood. The two boy get closer but the question is how far will Magnus let Alec in?
1. Prologue

_Warning* could be trigging/contains self harm, suicide, abuse and swearing_

 _I never planned for the prologue to be as long as it is but I didn't want to have to repeat myself. You don't have to read it but I suggest that you do as it'll help you understand the Fanfiction more._

Hi my name is Magnus Bane and I'm a seventeen years old. I've been in foster care since I was five years but I've never stayed anywhere for long. All I remember of my birth parents is how beautiful my mum was and how caring she was. She was an amazing artist and singer who liked to sing for anyone who asked, she even converted the old barn into her art studio so that she could do her arts and crafts that she sold. I never actually knew my birth father however I had a step-father that hated me for the pure reason that I wasn't his blood son. He'd hit me when my mum wasn't looking and call me things like devil spawn and Satan but I was too afraid of him to fight back and defend myself. Everything was going great (excluding the abuse from my step-father) until my mum's depression started getting uncontrollable, don't get me wrong; I always knew she had it but it had never really affected her that bad. Soon her beautiful arms were littered with jagged cuts and she wouldn't even leave her room. On my fifth birthday she left her room for the first time in what seemed forever and I was so happy I didn't notice her tired eyes or the blood stain on her top. She gave me a hug, said happy birthday to me and told me that she was going into the art studio for a little while; she also said not to disturb her. When she hadn't returned hours later I knocked on the door, no answer. So I went to check on her, however I wasn't expecting what I walked in on. There in the middle of the room was my mum, hanging from the ceiling with a blood running down her neck; there was no light in her once warm eyes. I tried waking her but it was no use, she was dead. I must have blacked out because next thing I know I was jerked awake and I felt a blinding pain at the back of my head. My step-father dragged me up by the scruff of my neck and took me to the river down the hill from our house. He pushed my head under the water and no matter how much I tried to get out of his grip; my head stayed under water. I was just about to black out when I heard a voice shouting for him to let me go. I felt the force holding my head down disappear and someone lifted my head up, I looked right into the bright grey eyes of my rescuer. That very day I was put into social services and my step-father was sent to jail, since then my life has been hell.


	2. Star Struck

"This is unacceptable Mr. Bane" my math teacher ranted while shoving my latest math's test in my face, her disapproving eyes staring into my eyes "You're already failing my class, you can't afford to be slacking off".

"I prefer the term 'focusing my energy on more useful things'" I smirked making my teacher sigh in annoyance "Like my amazing fashion designs".

"If you put even just half of the effort that you put into Fabric class, onto my class you could achieve brilliant things Magnus" she sighed and I scoffed.

"I'm never going to be a math expert or anything so why does it matter?" I snapped crossing my arms angrily across my chest "I know the basics so why do I need to know all the useless rubbish you teach in class?" My teacher gave me an annoyed look.

"Don't mouth off to me mister" She warned "You've in enough trouble as it is" I rolled my eyes and she glared at me.

"I have assigned you a tutor for you to go to so you can at least start getting decent enough grades to pass your classes" I opened my mouth to object but she raised her eyebrows in a 'Don't you dare interrupt me right now' look and carried on with what she was saying "I will be checking in with Alec to see if you are attending his session's and also to see how you are improving".

"This is all bullshit" I exploded "I don't need a fucking tutor and I don't need your help!" with that I grabbed my sparkly purple shoulder bag and stormed toward the door, only to be stopped by a figure all in dull and faded black clothes "Hey! Watch where you're going dickhead".

"My apologies Magnus" a deep voice answered and I felt my head whip back in shock.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked turning around to face the black clothed figure "You've not... Oh my god" I felt my eyes widen in surprise as I took in the dark figures appearance. His black tee-shirt hugged his obvious six pack and his black skinny jeans showed off his amazing figure.

"Uh Hi" the guy said shyly while holding out his pale skinned hand for me to shake "My name is Alec Lightwood and I'm going to be your tutor".

"Magnus" I mumbled back shaking Alec's hand, I felt a bolt of what felt like electricity go through my hand and my eyes went even wider in shock. I felt my face heat up and looked down to the ground, nervous butterflies fluttered around in around in my stomach.

"Alright then" the teacher said making me jump in fright, I'd completely forgotten she was there "You two will be meeting three days a week after school, you two will arrange where you are meeting".

"We can meet at my house" Alec suggested "Unless there's somewhere else you'd like to meet Magnus?" I shook my head.

"Your house is fine" I answered, my eyes still glued to the ground "Would I be able to have your cell phone number, just in case I need to contact you? Just in case I can't come or something".

"Yeah of course" Alec replied "Pass me your phone and I'll type my number in" I handed him my phone and within a few seconds it was back in my hand again.

"Uh thanks" I stuttered, I felt my face heat up again and mentally slapped myself. I'm fucking Magnus Bane! I don't get nervous about anybody!

"You're welcome" Alec nodded "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I nodded "I'll text you the details tonight". With that, Alec turned and walked out the door.

"I think you just found inspiration to attend your tutoring lessons" the teacher smirked, seeing my star-Struck expression. I didn't even bother arguing with her.

Authors Note:

I didn't realize the chapters were a bit messed up which is why I took them off and replaced them but I think I've fixed the problem now. If you're still having trouble reading the story, either comment or email me at stormteller .

I'd thank you for taking the time to read my story, commenting and also for your patience while I sort out this issue

Happy reading!

~Nikki


	3. How To Make A Room Go Silent

Alec POV

"So if we double it, how much do we have?" My math's teacher asked pointing to the jumble of numbers on the board "Alec? Are paying attention?" I shot up in my seat at the mention at my name and my checks instantly went red as I noticed all my classmates' eyes on me.

"Yes Miss" I replied, sitting up alertly.

"So what is the answer then?" She asked and I started blankly at the board, trying to figure out the question in my head quickly.

"Umm" I stuttered nervously and the teacher sent me a glare "I'm not sure miss I'm afraid".

"Try pay attention next time Mr. Lightwood" my teacher huffed turning back to the board "You're not going to pass by staring into space" I felt a bright red blush descend over my face and ducked my head before anyone could see my blush. Thankfully the lunch bell rang to save me from anymore possible embarrassment. "Mr. Lightwood please come see me before you go". I let out a mumbled line of curses under my breath as I packed up my stuff and dragged my feet to the teacher's desk.

"Yes Miss?" I asked timidly, the teacher gestured to a seat next to her desk and I sat down.

"You're not in trouble Alec" Miss informed me and I let out a sigh of relief "I just wanted to see if you were alright, you're not normally easily distracted in class".

"Sorry Miss" I apologized looking down at the floor "I guess I'm just a bit tired today".

"Aren't you sleeping well at night?" She asked concern clear in her voice and I just shrugged.

"Can I please go Miss?" I asked "I'm meeting my sister for lunch and she gets concerned if I'm late".

"Alright but please know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me okay?" I nodded and left the classroom.  
I walked in a daze to the lunchroom until I felt someone lightly slap on my back.

"Hey big bro!" My sister Izzy yelled excitably, I flinched with shock and sent Izzy a glare.

"By the angel, Izzy!" I hissed angrily "How many times have I told you not to do that? Don't jump on me without warning me first".

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" Izzy smirked and I sent her another glare "Did the math's teacher tell you off for staring into space the whole lesson?" and I shook my head.

"No, I didn't get in trouble" I replied, my checks heating up in a bright red blush once again "She just wanted to talk to me".

"About what?" Izzy asked raising her eyebrows at me.

"Just asking why I was so distracted during the lesson" I told her "Come on, let's go get some food before all the decent stuff is taken".

"And why were you so distracted?" Izzy asked as we joined the food line.

"Because umm" I drifted off, rubbing the back of my neck nervously with my free hand and Izzy's eyes widened.

"You were dreaming about a guy weren't you?" She asked excitably and I felt my eyes widen with shock.

"N-no" I stuttered, rubbing the back of my neck again "Wh-why would y-you t-think t-that?" Izzy's eyes went wide with excitement.

"You were!" Izzy shrieked loudly jumping up and down, effectively drawing the attention of over half the people in the lunchroom "Who is he? Do I know him?" I glared at her.

"Isabelle!" I exclaimed hitting her on the arm" Shut up!" Izzy covered her mouth, her eyes wide with shock as she realized that she had nearly shouted out my biggest secret to almost everyone in the lunchroom. Only Izzy knew about me being gay and she also knew I desperately wanted to keep it a secret.

"I'm so sorry Alec" Izzy stammered in panic "Please don't hate me" I sighed and grabbed the most eatable looking food from the large lunch buffet while trying to ignore the curious stares from startled on-lookers.

"Please just shut up about it okay?" I told her and she nodded, grabbing a few bowls of food for herself. After we both had something to eat and drink we headed over to our usual table where our adoptive brother Jace and his girlfriend Clary sat with our cousin's Gideon and Gabriel and their girlfriends Sophie and Cecily _(AN: Yes I am adding characters from IND and TMI)._

"... I just couldn't believe it!" Cecily was saying as she sat down "He was just being so rude to poor Magnus and the teacher was letting him!" I tensed up as soon as I heard Magnus's name and Izzy raised her eyebrows at me with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What are we talking about?" Izzy asked, grimacing as she took a bite out of her withering green salad.

"You know Nate Grey?" Cecily asked and Izzy nodded "He had a big go at Magnus today in science and the teacher just sat back and let him, I just couldn't believe it".

"I'm not surprised" I commented taking a sip of my bottled water "You've got the homophobic science teacher right?" Cecily nodded "Well Magnus kind of does scream I'm gay".

"What's wrong with that?" Izzy asked raising her eyebrows at me, a mischievous look in her eyes. I sent her a hard glare and she cracked a smug smile.

"Nothing is wrong with being gay" I said sharply, looking away from Izzy "I'm just saying it wouldn't have helped Magnus in that situation".

"We weren't accusing you of anything Alec" Jace said slowly, his eyes flicking from me to Izzy with a confused and questioning look on his face "You don't need to be so defensive".

"Unless you're hiding something..." Gideon commented suggestively and Gabriel laughed, letting out an angry sigh I slammed my fork down on the table making everyone jump in surprise.

"Just shut the fuck up" I growled angrily "Or I'm leaving".

"I was just joking Alec" Gideon told me seriously, looking at his brother with a 'what-the-fuck-did-I-do?' look.

"What's up with you man?" Jace asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion and concern "First you're distracted during Math's class and now you're snapping at everyone, this isn't like you".

"Maybe I'm just having a bad day" I mumbled, picking my fork up again and stabbing the lettuce leaves in my salad "I just wish everyone would get off my back".

"We're not on your back though" Gabriel said slowly looking warily around at everyone else "We're just concern for you Alec".

"All of you just need to leave me THE FUCK ALONE" I yelled slamming my fork down again, the lunchroom went dead quiet and hundreds of startled eyes stared back at me but I was too pissed off to even blush from the extra attention. "Just leave me alone" I muttered quietly, grabbing my stuff "I'll see you at home" with that I turned and stormed quickly away into the hall way.

Right into a glittery Magnus Bane...Fuck.

Authors Note:

This will be the last time I say this but I didn't realize the chapters were a bit messed up which is why I took them off and replaced them but I think I've fixed the problem now. If you're still having trouble reading the story, either comment or email me at stormteller .

I'd thank you for taking the time to read my story, commenting and also for your patience while I sort out this issue

Happy reading!

~Nikki


	4. First Kiss?

Magnus POV:

"Fuck!" I cursed as the running figure and I fell to the cold, hard floor. I groaned in pain and sat up; underneath me was a blushing Alec "Are you alright? I'm sorry; I need to watch where I'm walking".

"I'm fine now please get off me" Alec mumbled, avoiding looking me in the eye.

"Oh right" I chuckled "Sorry about that" I got up and offered to help Alec up but he shook his head, refusing my offer.

"Don't worry about it" Alec said gruffly, grabbing his bag "I'm sorry I bowled into you" with that Alec turned and started walking away. I thought for a second before I grabbed my bag and raced after him.

"Wait, Alec!" I called, Alec stopped walking and turned around to look at me with an annoyed look on his face "Are you sure you're alright? You seem… a bit down".

"I already said I'm fine!" Alec growled through gritted teeth, avoiding my eyes "You're as bad as my family" He finally let out eyes meet and let out a sigh "I'm just having a really bad day so I'd appreciate it if you just gave me some space right now".

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked Alec simply gave me an unreadable look; a slight frown on his face "I won't tell anyone".

"I'm not sure I believe that..." Alec commented slowly "You are one of the biggest gossip whores of the school, no offence".

"None taken" I nodded "I do like gossip but I only talk about fashion really, I don't give out other peoples secrets".

"I see" Alec muttered "I just don't think it's a good idea".

"What? Talking to me?" Alec did a half shrug "How about we just take a walk then?" Alec gave me a curious but wary look.

"Why are you doing this?" Alec asked cautionary "And what about your lunch?" I just shrugged.

"Not hungry" I told him "And I like helping people".

"Well then..." Alec drifted off and gulped nervously, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do I make you nervous?" I asked using my hand to lift Alec's head up so that he was looking at me "I'm not trying to make you nervous I Promise".

"It's not you well…" Alec drifted off again and I couldn't help but look at him expectedly.

"Well?" I questioned, Alec looked away blushing and mumbled something under his breath "What? If you had a problem with me, I'd rather know now then find out later".

"I just think it'd be best if you stayed away from me" Alec muttered quietly "It's better for both of us".

"What do you mean? What the fuck is up with you?" I exclaimed angrily "And I can't leave you alone, you're my math's tutor remember? So that kind of means you actually have to talk to me".

"It doesn't matter" Alec mumbled as he turned to walk away again "Just leave it, Magnus".

"Don't you fucking dare walk away from me" I snarled grabbing Alec's arm and yanking him back, the impact knocked both of us to the floor and I landed on top of Alec.

"We keep landing like this" Alec mumbled, his checks instantly going bright red and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't say I mind" I smirked and Alec looked up at me with shock and a distant look of fear.

"You don't?" Alec asked and I nodded "Come on, let's go somewhere to talk. We need to figure out wherever this is, preferably sooner than later".

"Th-that sounds g-good" Alec stuttered nervously, we both got up and headed towards the back of the field; where you could hide behind the trees and not be seen or heard.

"So..." I said awkwardly as we sat down, our leg touching sending shivers though my body.

"I can't do this Magnus" Alec blurted out, I looked at him questionably. Alec sighed before continuing to speak "I have a weird feeling when I'm around you and I-I" Alec drifted off.

"What kind of weird feeling" I asked gently "You can tell me, I won't laugh at you".

"It feels li-like" Alec looked conflicted for a second as he tried to think of the word he was looking for.

"Like butterflies in your stomach?" I said gently, laying a hand on top of his and Alec nodded quickly; his eyes glued to my hand.

"And when you touch me it's like" Alec thought for a moment "It feels like electricity shooting though my whole being" He looked at me and I stared transfixed in his mesmerizing ice blue eyes "But I like it".

"So do I" I whispered, afraid that if I spoke any louder; the moment would be broken. We sat there just looking at each other until the bell of last class rang, the sound of it seemed to break Alec out of his trance and I felt a stab of disappointment in my stomach.

"We should umm go to class" Alec said quietly and I nodded, sighing deeply "But before we do, I want to try something".

"Go ahead" I replied just as quietly. Alec took a deep breath and moved closer to me, I just watched him; the ability to breathe taken away from me. Alec lowered his face to mine and gulped nervously.

"First kiss" I asked gently, rubbing one of Alec's arms gently and Alec nodded.

"Y-yes" Alec sighed, his eyes closing in content.

"Don't worry about it" I told him and his eyes opened, nervous and uncertainty in his eyes. I leaned down and placed a few light kisses on Alec's neck, he sighed in pleasure again and tugged me closer "Is this okay?" I asked pausing for a second.

"Fuck yes" Alec almost moaned and I couldn't help but grin at the influence I had over him "Stop for a second" I looked up confused and worried that I'd done something wrong or gone too far.

"What happened?" I asked "Did I go too far?" Alec shook his head and I let out a sigh of relief "I guess we should be getting to" Alec's mouth met mine before I could finish my sentence and I tugged him closer till he was particularly on my lap. I heard Alec let out moan of pleasure as we both increased the pressure of the kiss and I ran my tongue over Alec's lip, asking for entrance.

"You're amazing" Alec moaned as he granted me access. We were so distracted by each other's lips that we didn't hear the bell that dismissed for the day go off, or the person that just had seen us; walk away.

-  
Authors Note:

I said this last chapter but…..

I didn't realize the chapters were a bit messed up which is why I took them off and replaced them but I think I've fixed the problem now. If you're still having trouble reading the story, either comment or email me at stormteller .

I'd thank you for taking the time to read my story, commenting and also for your patience while I sort out this issue

Happy reading!

~Nikki


	5. Good News

Good News

Magnus POV:

I couldn't keep the grin of my face as I walked home, I could still feel the softness of Alec's heavenly lips on mine and the electricity that sparked when our skin made contact . The boy was most certainly still in the closet but I didn't mind, after all; Alec was freaking adorable!

"Good day?" Asked a gruff voice as I pushed the orphanage doors open, I jumped back in surprise and turn to glare at the owner of the voice.

"Can you not do that?!" I snapped before storming up to my room, I slammed my door shut; only to have it open again a second later.

"Are you sure you're not secretly a female?" Smirked the man who had just followed me up, I spun on my heel to glare at him again "You're certainly moody enough to be one".

"Oh shut the fuck up Arram!" I snarled "I was in a good mood but thanks to you, it's been ruined!".

"Aww, you love me" Arram, my social worker smirked "I come bringing good news" my head instantly perked up at the words 'good news' and Arram let out a slight chuckle.

"What good news?" I asked eagerly, Arram smiled and handed me a brown folder. Opening the folder, I pulled out some sheets of paper with clumps of words on them.

"What are these?" I asked, feeling to lazy to actually look at the papers closely.

"I found a fooster home for you!" Arram announced and I stared at him blankly, unsure whether this was good thing or not. Sure I'd love to get out of this fucking orphanage but what if it moved me away from Alec? I may have only known Alec a few days but I was no doubt head over heels for him already.

"Where is it?" I asked slowly, crossing my fingers for good luck behind my back "Who's it with?".

"It's just down the road from your school" Arram told me and I let out a sigh of relief "And it's with a guy named Joseph" Arram continued with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh cool" I nodded trying to stay calm, I didn't have to move away from Alec! Excitement must have shown on my face because Arram raised gave me a questioning look.

"I'm trying to figure out if you're excited about getting out of the orphanage or about staying at the same school" Arram said slowly and I blushed which really made Arram suspicious "What don't I know about? You never blush".

"I-it's n-nothing" I stuttered and Arram's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline.

"Somethings up" Arram commented "Spill, I wanna know what you're hiding".

"Fine" I whined, caving to his request "There's a guy I like at school...". Arram smiled.

"I don't think like is the right word, darling" Arram smirked "You are so smitten with this guy, I can tell already. When did you meet him?".

"A few days ago" I told him and Arrams eyes widened "Yes I know I haven't known him long but he's amazing and so different from who I normally date".

"How so?" Arram asked.

"He's smart, kind, shy and so damn smoking hot" I told him dreamily and Arram shook his head at me, a small smile on his lips.

"Is he out yet?" Arram asked and I looked at him confused "Is he out of the closest yet?".

"Umm no?" I replied cautionly and Arram gave me a 'are-you-serious?!' look.

"You don't do well with closeted gays!" Arram glared "You're to... Confident".

"I know but I really like him, Arram" I said sincerely "I really want to make this work with him".

"I know you do kid but remember what happened last time you dated a closeted guy? It ended in disaster!". My face fell as I remembered my ex-boyfriend, Leo.

"I can't let Leo hold me back" I said quietly "Alec is different from Leo, I know it".

"Well I hope for your sake that he is" Arram sighed "I'm not trying to be a buzzkill, I'm happy that he makes you happy but I just don't want you to get hurt".

"I appreciate your concern, Arram but I can't let the past hold me back" I told him and Arram nodded "I really like him Arram, I want to make this work".

"Alright" Arram smiled "If he makes you happy, then I'll support you but just be careful okay?" I nodded, smiling.

"So when am I going to this Joseph guy?" I asked "In the weekend I'm guessing".

"That would be correct yes" Arram nodded "On Saturday morning".

"Sweet" I smiled laying back on my bed "Can't wait".

"Good" Arram smiled back "I'll see you then, you should look over that file I gave you before Saturday as well" I nodded, my eyes closing sleepily. I heard Arram grab his stuff and leave my room, shutting my door gently. Snuggling into my cushions, I fell into a pleasant sleep filled with Blue eyes and heavenly soft lips.


	6. Confessions Of Alec Lightwood

*Confessions Of Alec Lightwood

Alec POV:  
WARNING: This chapter may include some triggering content, read at your own risk.

"Alec!" Whispered an angry voice "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, get your ass up!" Letting out a slight yawn I opened my eyes to find my siblings glaring at me. Their hands on their hips and their eyes looking at me though narrow slits.

"What's the matter?" I asked "And why is it so damn cold?".

"Because it's NINE AT NIGHT!" Jace yelled "We've been fucking looking for you since FOUR O'CLOCK THIS AFTERNNON!"I flinched and took a look around. Fair enough, the school field was pitch black. The only light was coming from the camping lantern that had been place before me on the ground.

"By the angel..." I muttered in shock "I didn't even know that I'd fallen asleep".

"What were you doing all way out here anyway?" Izzy asked "Normally people only come out here to make out with their partners".

"Unless..." Jace smirked, raising his eyebrow suggestively at me and I blushed "Maybe there is someone you were meeting...".

"N-no one" I stammered and Izzy looked at Jace wide eyed.

"There is someone!" She exclaimed excitably "Who is it? Do I know them?".

"Come on, Spill bro" Jace said eagerly "You've like never had a girlfriend before". I felt my face fall into a frown at the word 'Girlfriend' and Jace gave me a questioning look.

"No girlfriend" I sighed and started getting up "We should be getting home".

"Mum and dad isn't home so it doesn't matter" Izzy told me "They left a note today saying that they had to go to an emergency meeting".

"Yeah so we can stay our here as long as we like" Jace nodded "So spill bro, who is it?".

"It really doesn't matter" I mumbled "Can we just go home?".

"Not until you tell us who you came here to meet" Izzy told me, her eyes challenging me. She knew very well that there was no girl, and also that I didn't want to tell Jace that.

"Come on bro" Jace said "You know we won't judge ya".

"I don't want you to hate me though" I whispered and Jace looked to me in disbelief.

"Alec, I don't care who she is" Jace said seriously "As long as she makes you happy, I don't care who she is".

"It's not a girl" I admitted looking down at the ground "Jace I-I'm gay". I looked up slowly to find Jace looking at me in shock and felt a tear slide down my face.

"Oh" Jace muttered "So the she is actually a he?".

"I'm sorry Jace" I whispered quietly, tears running in a now steady stream down my checks "Please don't hate me".

"You think I'd hate you because you gay?" Jace asked, disbelief in his voice and I just looked to the ground again "I hoped you'd know me better by now". I looked up in shock and Jace looked at me with a mix of hurt and concern in his eyes.

"Wh-what?" I stammered and Jace leaned down so that he had direct eye contact with me.

"Listen to me Alec" Jace said seriously and I nodded "I could never hate you, I don't care who you're interested in. You're my brother Alec and I love you, nothing will change that".

"Thank you" I whispered and we hugged "I love you too Jace".

"So does this mean we get to find out who this guy is then?" Izzy asked, making herself renown.

"Yeah! Who is it?" Jace asked eagerly "Wait a second, Izzy already knows? Cause you don't seem the least be surprised Iz".

"I've known for a while" Izzy told him and Jace gave me an unreadable look.

"She's the only one I've told, well apart from you" I admitted "I was going to tell you, I was even going to tell mum and dad but then I heard them talking about how gays were a sin to nature and how they'd rather die if one of their children turned out gay".

"And you thought I'd have the same opinion?" Jace asked and I nodded, my hand unconsciously rubbing the jagged cuts on my arm that was hidden by my sweater sleeves. No one knew I cut, not even Izzy but sometimes I just had to get the hurtful words my parents said somehow and it always ended up being with a razor blade.

"I understand but the next time Mayrse or Robert say something like that, tell me okay?" Jace told me and I nodded "And while we're here is there anything else you've been hiding from me?".

"N-no" I stuttered, my hands jumping to my wrist again and Jace gave me a hard glare.

"I get something's may be hard to talk about but we need to stick together, not just you and me but Izzy as well" Jace said sincerely and my eyes flicked to Izzy for a second. She simply smiled and nodded, agreeing with Jace "I'm asking you to trust me here Alec, you know I'll always be honest with you. All I ask is that your honest in return, It'll stay between the three of us; I promise" Izzy nodded again in a agreement with Jace.

"I-I" I swallowed nervously before shakily tugging my sweater sleeve up to reveal my cuts, they both gasped in shock and Jace grabbed my arm to inspect it closer to the camping light.

"When did you start cutting, Alec?" Izzy asked, coming closer to inspect the cuts herself.

"When I was thirteen" I admitted, my face in a burning blush when Jace and Izzy's eyes flew to my face "After I heard mum and dad saying how being gay was bad and sinful".

"God damnit Alec!" Jace exploded "Do you know how deep some of these are? Or how many of them look infected? Did you even bother to try clean them?!".

"I-I" I started stuttering, shocked at Jace's sudden outburst before I was interrupted by Izzy.

"Go gentle on him, Jace" Izzy said gently "We need to talk about this after you've had some time to think things through otherwise you'll make a harsh choice which you'll regret".

"You're right" Jace nodded to Izzy before dropping my arm and looking at me again "This talk isn't over ok?" And I nodded "And I'm taking all your razor blades and sharp things away from you" again I nodded "Izzy and I will be checking to make sure you don't cut from now on, won't we Iz?".

"Damn straight" Izzy agreed "Now let's head home, I'm cold and we all have school tomorrow".

"Sounds like a good idea" I agreed "Let's go".


	7. Maddie,The Little Maid Girl

Maddie, The Little Maid Girl

Magnus POV:

"So here we are" Arram said stopping the car "And here comes Joseph". Looking out the window I saw a man in a freshly pressed suit walk out of the house, his hair slicked back with hair gel.

"He looks..." I drifted off and Arram raised his eyebrows at me.

"Professional?" Arram asked and I nodded uncertainty, the last time I'd been placed with a professional looking person; it had ended in disaster "Don't judge him too soon alright? Now let's get your stuff". I pushed my car door open and got out. Upon the house porch, Joseph's eyes scanned me over and I tensed up, even from a distance I was getting bad vibes from the guy.

"Welcome!" Joseph called down to us "Do you need any help with bags?".

"Nah, We're good" Arram called back "Eh Magnus?" I nodded and grabbed my mother's suitcase  
It was one of the only remaining things I had to remember her by so I treasured it most out of all my stuff. With all my bags out of the car boot, we made our way to the house where we were invited inside. I felt my mouth drop open in surprise when we walked into the lobby. There was probably more than one million worth of us in the lobby alone, I couldn't help but think the rest of the house was the same.

"Impressed?" Arram asked smirking at my expression and I jammed my jaw closed, a slight blush covering my face.

"Nice to see you again, Arram" Joseph smiled "This must be Magnus" I nodded and continued to look around.

"Nice to meet you sir" I mumbled and Arram glared at my rudeness but right now I was too overwhelmed to care about manners.

"I'm so sorry" Arram apologized "He's not normally this rude".

"That's fine" Joseph shrugged "He's still getting used to things here but I'm sure he'll fit right in just fine".

"Ok well I just need your signature and to discuss some arrangements, then I'll be on my way" Arram said turning to Joseph, Joseph nodded and gestured towards the kitchen.

"Okay" Joseph agreed "While we talk, I'll get my maid to take you your room so you can start unpacking alright Magnus?" I nodded and Joseph entered the kitchen, Arram following closely behind.

"Excuse me sir?" Came a timid voice to my left, looking beside me I saw a young girl that looked to be only about ten years old "I'll show you to your room".

"Okay" I nodded and bent down to grab my mother's suitcase and my other two bags when the little girl let out a yelp of panic.

"NO!" she cried and I gave her a mixed look of confusion and concern "Master said I must bring bags up. If I don't he said I'll get whipped or even worse he'd..." She broke off with a horrified look on her face and looked towards the closed kitchen door, shaking slightly.

"Alright you can take them up" I told her gently and she gave me a look of relief "I just want to take the suitcase, it belonged to my mother so it's very important to me. Is that alright?". She looked towards the kitchen door once more before nodding at me.

"Master should be fine with that" she told me and picked up my bags "Please follow me" We made our way up a set of carpeted stairs into a long hallway, old paintings lining the walls.

"Wow, Joseph really does like old things doesn't he?" I asked and the maid nodded "Is there anything modern in this place or is it just all old stuff?".

"Master prefers older items" the maid informed me "He says modern stuff Is too unreliable".

"Ah, Okay" I said looking at all the pictures "He has a lot of rooms I see" she let out a small nod before coming to a stop in front of a wood door that looked identical to every other in the long hallway.

"This is your room" She told me unlocking the door with a key from her pocket and pushing the door open "You may enter sir".

"Please call me Magnus, being called sir makes me feel..." I broke off as I entered my new bedroom. The walls and carpet was a dull grey, as was the bed sheets. The walls were bare and the only furniture in the room was a dresser, a bedside table and a large four-poster bed "I'm guessing Joseph doesn't like much colour".

"He says putting a boy in a colourful room encourages homosexuality" the little girl told me and I winced "He hates gay people, says there a spawn of Satan".

"But I'm gay..." I said slowly "Well, bisexual but it doesn't make much of a difference" The maid girl gave me a curious look "I thought he'd know about my sexuality".

"What does Bisexual mean?" She asked placing my bags down on the ground "I've heard the word before but master wouldn't tell me what it means".

"Bisexual means that you like both girls and boys" I told her, kneeling in front of her, she looked up at me with egger and wide eyes as if waiting for me to go on.

"But how can you like both genders?" She asked "Is it the same way a male likes a male?" I nodded and her face lit up.

"Love is love no matter who it is, darling" I said and she smiled at me "And you can't help who you love. Sometimes two males will love each other but they can't change that, they were born that way"

"But master says you burn in hell if you like someone of the same gender" She cried, her smile falling into a frown "You're not going to burn in hell are you? I don't want you to, you're actually nice to me".

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you, darling?" I asked gently.

"Because master says I'm a waste of space and that I'm lucky I'm not on the street" she replied, a small tear sliding down her face "He says I'm going to end up like a whore like my mother".

"That's not true" I said wiping the tear away "where's your mother now, darling?".

"She's dead" the maid replied bluntly "She died when I was three years old, I haven't had a friend since then".

"Well now you do" I smiled and she looked up at me with wide eyes "What's your name, sweetheart?".

"Maddie" she grinned.

"Well Maddie, you just made a new friend".


	8. Tragedy And Truth

Tragedy And Truth

Magnus POV:

"...Trust me you do not want to try Izzy's cooking" Alec told me as we walked to class, Alec and I had been hanging out with each other every moment we could ever since we kissed. We weren't quite dating yet, in fact we hadn't even talked about the kiss yet "She once made this... Magnus are you okay? You seem distracted".

"What?" I asked and Alec gave me a concerned look "Sorry, what were you saying?".

"I was talking about Izzy's cooking" Alec told me slowly "What's bothering you? You've been distant all week".

"It's nothing" I lied "I'm just tired I guess" The look on Alec's face told me he didn't believe me.

"Seriously Magnus, what's wrong?" Alec demanded, grabbing my arm to make me stop "You're worrying me".

"It's a long story" I sighed and Alec tilted his head in curiously "I-I really don't want to talk about it here".

"So let's go to my place" Alec suggested and I gave him a look of disbelief "I won't be able to focus in class if I know something's bothering you Mags".

"Alright" I nodded, not in the mood to argue "let's go then" We made our way to Alec's car and drove away, just as the bell for fourth period rang out.

"This is your house?!" I exclaimed in disbelief as Alec turned his car into a smooth driveway and Alec nodded "This place is like a fucking castle!".

"It's not that big" Alec muttered, his checks turning bright red and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'd hate to see what you call a large house" I remarked and Alec shrugged.

"We're here" Alec informed me and we got out of the car "No one else is here so we have the house to ourselves".

"Okay" I nodded, Alec unlocked the front door and we walked inside "Holy shit this place is amazing!".

"Eh it's okay I guess" Alec shrugged "After living here your whole life it kind of losses it's 'wow' factor".

"Your family must be like rich or something" I commented "Can I see your room?".

"Yeah of course" Alec nodded "This way" He lead me upstairs to a room with pale blue walls and lush white carpet. Photos and tidy shelves covered the walls. There was a dresser, a simple looking bed with grey sheets, a old looking chair and a huge bookcase that overflowed with books.

"A bit of a book worm?" I smirked, echoing his words he's said only a few days earlier and Alec blushed.

"Yeah..." Alec muttered, his checks going bright red again "I don't exactly have a lot of friends so I spend a lot of time reading".

"Fair enough" I nodded as I walked over to the photos to look at them. There was a ton of pictures of him with his siblings but only a couple of his parents "Are you not close to your parents?"

"Not really" Alec mumbled, looking down at the carpet and shifting his feet in discomfort "They're not really around much and when they are here well... let's just say they're better to stay away".

"Why?" I asked "They don't hurt you do they?" Alec shrugged, his head still turned to the floor. I walked over to him and gently forced his face but so that I could see his eyes "Please tell me Alec, I know we've only known each other for a little while but you can trust me".

"Will you tell me what's up with you?" Alec asked and I gave him a pleading look "Trust goes both ways Magnus".

"I just" I broke off with a sigh "I don't want you to hate me" I mumbled and Alec gave me a concerned look.

"Why would I hate you, Magnus?" Alec asked, sounding almost offended "I would never judge you, I hoped you'd know that by now".

"I do" I said and Alec gave me an unconvinced look "Fine, I have no parents alright!?".

"What do you mean you have no parents?" Alec asked quietly.

"My mum...died when I was only young" I told him "I never knew my father, I had a stepfather but we never saw eye to eye".

"How old were you?" Alec asked, gently nudging me over to his bed so we could sit "How old is 'young'?".

"I was five" I admitted, tears pricked at my eyes but I held them in. I refused to cry in front of anyone, especially Alec. Only weak people cried, my stepfather taught me that.

"Why didn't you know your father?" Alec asked, giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze "Didn't your mother ever speak of him?".

"She said he was a bad man who hurt her" I said quietly "My stepfather said I was..." I broke off, unable to finish.

"He said you were what?" Alec asked and I shook my head at him, turning my face around to face the wall to try hide the tear that was making its way slowly down my checks "You can tell me, Magnus. I nothing you could say could make you think any less of you".

"I can't, I'm sorry I just can't" I whispered, standing up from the bed "I'm sorry Alec, I have to go" I made a move towards the door, only to have Alec pull me back.

"I can't let you leave, Magnus" Alec told me, a fierce look on his face "Not now, not in the state you're in" I opened my mouth to object but was stopped by Alec placing his lips on mine. I tensed up in surprise for a second before melting into the kiss, Alec wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my lips.

"How am I so lucky to get someone like you, Alexander?" I sighed when we broke apart for air and Alec blushed "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you now".

"Yeah... Magnus, I have to ask you something" Alec told me, his face growing serious "I just don't know how you'll react...".

"You don't want to see me anymore" I frowned "I knew I shouldn't have said anything, I'm so damn stupid sometimes".

"By the angel no" Alec said quickly, his eyes widening with panic "You're anything but stupid, Magnus. And when I meant it when I said nothing you could say would change the way I feel about you".

"Really?" I asked and Alec nodded, moving closer to me on the bed where we had ended up during our kiss.

"Magnus, this is all new to me and I don't know what I'm doing but whenever I'm with you, everything just seems... right" Alec said sincerely "And I guess what I'm saying is...Will you go out with me?"


	9. That's Interesting Talking You Did There

"That's Interesting Talking You Did There"

Magnus POV:

"Alec, I..." I stuttered nervously and Alec gave me a look of uncertainty "I don't know If that's a good idea, I'm sorry".

"But why?" Alec asked, his voice shaking "I thought you liked me, I mean you kissed me. Why did you kiss me If you don't like me?".

"I do like you, Alec" I ensured quickly, taking his hands in mine "It's just I'll drag you down, I don't really do relationships well and I end up dragging whoever I'm with down with me; I can't do that to you".

"I don't care" Alec said, his eyes shimmering with the tears that were slowly making their way down his face "I'm not good at relationships either, in fact I've never ever had a relationship before. All I know is that I... part of me tells me to run from you but the other part of me is telling me to at least give us a try".

"I just don't want to hurt you" I whispered and Alec moved closer to me so that we were face to face "I could never live with myself If I hurt you, you don't deserve that".

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take" Alec told me and I felt his hands tighten around mine "Can we just try it, I know we can make it".

"You say that now" I replied dropping my gaze to the floor "You don't know my history, You wouldn't be able to look at me If you really knew what I've done".

"That's where you're wrong" Alec said firmly, gently raising my head with his hand making me look at him again "Nothing could make me hate you, Magnus".

"Really?" I asked hopefully and Alec nodded before leaning in to kiss me. Leaning in as well, our lips meet in a sweet embrace. I unconsciously tugged him closer to me and we ended up lying down on his bed, Alec on top of me.

"So there was a guy" Came a voice from the doorway and Alec's head shot up, his eyes wide with panic. He quickly got of me and tugged back down his top which had risen during our make-out season. I frowned in hurt and annoyance but sat up to see who had disturbed Alec and I. Standing in the door way was a tall girl with long black hair and a smirk on her face, beside her a blond guy stood looking between me and Alec; his eyes wide with confusion and shook.

"Izzy" Alec finally stammered "Jace, what are you guys doing home so early?" I sent Alec a questioning look but he refused to met my gaze.

"School ended" the blond, Jace said slowly "Izzy and I were worried about you when you didn't turn up for class, you never skip your classes".

"Yeah well" Alec stammered, itching the back of his neck nervously "Magnus and I... had to talk about something".

"That's interesting talking you did there" the girl, Izzy smirked and Alec blushed even deeper "It's wonderful to finally meet the guy who got my brother out of his shell, I'm Alec's sister Izzy and that's our brother Jace" she smiled turning to me and gesturing to Jace who was still just staring at me and Alec.

"Yeah, hi" I said slowly "This is an awkward way to meet isn't it?" Jace scoffed and Izzy sent him a warning look, Alec simply sent him a look of worry.

"Why didn't you tell me, Alexander?" Jace asked, turning to Alec "We tell each other everything" Alec shifted his feet uncomfortably and gave his neck another nervous itch.

"Because I didn't know how you'd react and I didn't want you to hate me" Alec admitted quietly "After all, mum and dad aren't the best when it comes to..."

"Homosexuality?" Jace asked sharply and Alec nodded "By the angel, Alec! I'm not our parents, How could you think that I'd hate you?!".

"We don't care If you like guys, Alec" Izzy said gently "Right, Jace?" Jace nodded and Alec let out a sigh.

"Should I go or..." I asked slowly and Alec snapped his head up to look at me "I don't want to be a distribution".

"No, please stay Magnus" Izzy smiled "You're not a distribution" I looked back at Alec and he gave me a half guilty, half pleading look.

"How long have you been seeing my brother, Magnus?" Jace asked, turning his intense gaze onto me "I hope you're treating him well, If I find out that you've hurt him than I will punch you".

"Jace!" Alec exclaimed, coming to my side "Magnus and I aren't official as such, we were just... talking about it before".

"And I'd never hurt Alec" I told Jace "I'd never be able to live with myself If I hurt him, he's too amazing to be hurt".

"You better mean that" Jace threatened and Alec hit him on the arm "I did mean it when I said I would punch you If you hurt him, he's my brother and I'd do anything to protect him".

"Jace!" Alec snapped "That's enough, leave Magnus alone" Jace held his hands up in surrender and Alec gave me a small smile which I returned.

"Let's give them some alone time" Izzy smiled, grabbing Jace's arm "Let them get back to what they were doing before" she dropped a wink in mine and Alec's direction and Alec blushed. Jace nodded and let Izzy lead him out of the room, closing the door behind him. The door opened a second later and Izzy poked her head in "Use protection!" with that she let out a laugh and shut the door again.

"By the angel, Izzy" Alec stuttered, his checks as red as a tomato and I couldn't help but laugh "So what are we, Magnus?" Alec asked turning back to me and I swallowed nervously.

"I-I" I stammered and Alec gave me a pleading look "Like I said, I'm just worried I'm going to end up hurting you".

"I'm willing to take that risk" Alec smiled "So what do you say?".

"Well..." I said slowly, a smile emerging on my lips "Sure, how could I turn down such a adorable man?" Alec let out a shriek of happiness and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips to mine.

"Thank you" Alec whispered breathlessly as we broke apart minutes later "You have no idea how much you mean to me" I smiled leaned in and kissed him again.

"And you have no idea how much you mean to me" I whispered to him "Now less talking, more kissing" Alec grinned cheekily and our lips collided again.


	10. The Truth About Joseph

The Truth About Joseph

Magnus POV:

I ended up staying with Alexander and his siblings until it got dark and I decided it was time to head back home.

"Bye Hun" I smiled giving Alexander a quick kiss on the lips "I'll see ya at school".

"Yeah" Alexander blushed "See you later, Magnus". We kissed once more before I took off to the place I was meant to call home, I'd been there nearly a month now but it still didn't feel the least bit homely to me.

"Joseph" I called as I stepped inside 'my' house "I'm home" Taking off my shoes and jacket, I put them neatly away; just as Joseph likes them to be. I walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Joseph sitting there but instead it was empty. There was a muffled noise from Joseph's bedroom and I warily walked across the hall to Joseph's slightly opened door "Joseph are you..." I broke off when I saw the situation in front of me.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Joseph snarled, pulling up his pants and pushing Maddie away "And why the fuck were you so late home?"

"I was worried something was wrong" I said flatly, glaring at him "Why the fuck would you do that to Maddie?!".

"She is my property so I may do what I like with her" Joseph sneered and Maddie visually flinched behind him "Now leave us alone, Maddie and I have business to finish don't we darling?" Maddie's face went pale and she sent me a pleading look.

"You're not going anywhere there Maddie ever again" I snarled and Joseph raised his eyebrows at me "Don't you think you've done enough damage for today?".

"You do not tell me what to do, Magnus" Joseph growled roughly grabbing Maddie's arm and hauling her onto her feet making her cry out in pain and hurriedly try cover herself up in vain "Now go to your room, this doesn't concern you".

"Yeah right" I snorted and Joseph narrowed his eyes at me "Hand her over, Joseph" Joseph thought for a second before he shrugged and shoved Maddie in my direction "Fine, I'm over the whiny whore tonight anyway" I caught Maddie just before she hit the ground and I took off my shirt, handing it to her so she could cover herself up. She flashed me a grateful smile and shrugged it over her head, wrapping her arms around protectively around herself "Come let's go to my room, okay?". Maddie nodded and I led her to my room.

"Thank you for getting me out of there" Maddie said timidly as we got into my room "I hate it when he does that".

"He's rapped you before?" I exclaimed in disgust as I led her to my bed to sit down and Maddie visually flinched again "Sorry, I won't use that word".

"It's alright" She shrugged, her eyes to the floor "He's been... you know, since I was eight years old".

"I'm so sorry to hear that" I told her sincerely and she simply shrugged her shoulders again "I'm just going to go to your room to get you a change of clothes okay?" Maddie nodded "Stay here" With that I located her room and grabbed her everything she needed.

"Do you think I'm a whore?" Maddie asked as I walked back into the room and I almost dropped the pile of clothes I was holding in shock "Master says that my mum was a whore so I'm going to grow up to be just like her".

"You are not a whore, Maddie" I told her gently, sitting next to her on my bed "Joseph is wrong, our parents can determine who we become but they don't have to. We are all our own people, we decided how we life our lives".

"Really, you think so?" Maddie asked, wide eyed and I nodded; smiling at her "So I can become whoever I want?" I nodded again and she grinned.

"Why don't you go get changed and we can go for a walk" I suggested and she nodded happily, grabbing the clothes from my hands and racing to the bathroom to get dressed.

"I'm ready" She announced coming back into my room and handing me my neatly folded top "You may want to put that on before we go out".

"What? Oh right, I haven't got a top on" I laughed and Maddie let out an adorable giggle "Just let me brush my hair then we can leave" I told her, slipping my shirt back on and she nodded. I brushed my hair quickly and we left the house, making sure not to make a noise as we shut the door.

"Thank you for everything, Magnus" Maddie grinned; taking my hand and making it swing back and forth as she skipped beside me "Master never takes me out so I haven't been outside for a while".

"Can't say I'm surprised sadly" I replied "Wait, what about school?" I asked.

"Master says whores don't need education to please men" Maddie answered and I cringed at how causal she said it "I can kind of read but I'm not very good at it".

"Well Joseph needs a punch in the head" I mumbled under my breath and Maddie look at me confused "Don't worry about it darling, Joseph is wrong about your education though".

"Really?" Maddie asked and I nodded "You think I could be smart?".

"Of course" I exclaimed "I'm sure you're actually really bright, you just need to be given a chance".

"Wow" Maddie grinned "No one has ever had that much faith in me, well part from my mum".

"Some people are just blind to true potential" I smiled and grinned even wider "It's not a good idea for you to live with Joseph anymore, we need to sort some other arrangements for you".

"But where can I stay?" Maddie asked, concern and worry clear in her voice "What if no one else wants me?".

"Why wouldn't someone like you, sweetheart?" I asked gently "I'm sure social services or".

"I can't go back there!" Maddie panicked "You can't make me" We stopped walking and I leant down in front of her to see that she was visually shaking.

"Don't you like social services?" I asked and she shook her head quickly "They only want to help you, Maddie".

"No they don't" She muttered, looking down to the ground "If they wanted to help me they wouldn't have placed me with someone like master".

"I see your point" I frowned "For now I'll see if you can stay with one of my friends okay?".

"I don't want to be a bother" Maddie whispered, a tear slipping down onto the pathway "I just want someone to want me".

"I want you, Maddie" I told her gently and she looked up at me warily "We'll sort something out ok?".

"Can't I stay with you?" Maddie asked, her eyes sad "You're the only one I can trust in this world".

"I do whatever I can to make us be able to be together, darling" I told her and she gave me a slight smile "That I promise you, now come on. We can stay at Woolsey's place tonight" She nodded and we started walking again, our hands swinging as she skipped along once again.


	11. A Promise To Keep

A Promise To Keep

Magnus POV:

"Maggie!" giggled a young voice "Magnus, wake up lazy butt!" Letting out a small groan, I looked up to see Maddie's wide eyes looking at me; a cheeky smile on her lips.

"Hey darling" I mumbled sleepily "What time is it?".

"Ten o'clock" Maddie replied and I shoot up from the couch.

"Fuck!" I cursed "I'm meant to be at school by now!".

"And since when have you cared about school?" Camille snickered from the doorway "Maybe Alec really is having a good effect in you".

"Who's Alec?" Maddie asked "Is he a nice man?".

"Yes he's very nice, darling" I smiled "He's my...".

"Boyfriend" Camille smirked and I rolled my eyes at her

"Maggie has a boyfriend?" Maddie asked eagerly, her face lighting up in a smile "Can I meet him?".

"We can arrange it soon" I told her and Maddie nodded "He hasn't even heard of you yet, Maddie. We've only just got together so we need to go slowly so that I don't overwhelm him".

"Are you ashamed of me?" Maddie asked, tears starting to run down her face.

"Oh, no darling" I said quickly, pulling her into a hug "He's just not used to how life is for us and that can put some people of if they don't get time to adjust, it's not you Maddie".

"Are you sure?" She asked warily and I nodded giving her a smile "I really like him, Maddie. You'll like him too, I promise".

"He's a nice guy right?" Maddie asked, wiping the last of her tears away "He won't hurt me like master did will he?".

"Alec won't hurt you, Maddie" I told her honestly "And nether will Joseph, he won't lay his hands on you ever again".

"Magnus wouldn't be with someone who would be at risk of hurting him or you, sweetheart" Camille said gently, coming to sit next to Maddie and I on the bed "Magnus is too smart for that".

"Good" Maddie smiled, snuggling into my side "I love Maggie way too much to see him hurt" I smiled and put my arms around her.

"Would Camille and I be able to speak privately for a few minutes please, Maddie?" I asked and Maddie nodded, hopping off the bed.

"Ok" she agreed cheerfully "I have my hot chocolate in the kitchen to finish anyway, can I watch some TV please?".

"Go ahead, darling" Camille nodded "Magnus and I won't be too long" Maddie nodded and skipped happily out of the room.

"She always has so much energy" I laughed "Did she wake up at five in the morning?" Camille nodded "That's when she's normally getting up to start her jobs for Joseph".

"Yeah about that" Camille said bluntly "As much as I like her, she can't stay here full time so what are you going to do with her?",

"I'm not sure yet" I confessed, my smile falling a bit "All I know is that she can't go back to Joseph, yesterday wasn't the first time she'd been raped and it won't be the last if she goes back there".

"I fully agree with you but you're hardly in any position to care for her" Camille pointed out and I nodded grimly "Plus if this Joseph guy is as bad as he sounds, he could accuse you of kidnapping Maddie. You didn't think of that before you left did you?".

"The only thought on my mind was getting her out of there" I snapped "What the fuck was I meant to do? Just leave her there and let her get raped again?".

"I'm not saying that, Mags" Camille sighed "I just wish you had thought all this through beforehand, you always jump into situations that you can't handle and it gets you into so much trouble sometimes".

"Before what?" I snarled "There wasn't time to plan, Camille so quit acting like this is all my fucking fault!".

"I never said this was your fault, Magnus" Camille muttered "Can we please just stop fighting so we can sort this out?".

"Alright, sorry" I muttered "I just don't know what I'm going to do with her, or what's going to happen with me now. I can't go back now either or else Joseph will have my head on a stick in seconds".

"Yeah that's another thing to work out" She muttered quietly, her eyes glazing over as she thought "You should contact Arram first of all though".

"No way!" I said shaking my head "He'll separate Maddie and I, I made a promised her we weren't be split up ever again and I Intend to keep to that promise".

"You can't be responsible for Maddie though" Camille replied and I shrugged "You have enough problems yourself, you can't handle taking on hers as well".

"Maddie has already gone though more then enough" I sighed "She needs some security and she's found security with me, I can't take that away from her; I won't take it away from her".

"You and I both know that's all bullshit" Camille hissed angrily "This is why you have to be careful when it comes to getting attached to people, you should know how dangerous it can be getting close to certain people".

"I honestly don't get why you're so pissed off " I exclaimed "Yes I have grown attached to Maddie but who wouldn't? She's a sweet girl who just needs someone to appreciate her".

"She's not your fucking responsibility!" Camille growled "Yes she is a lovely girl but she needs someone to love her who can".

"I already have someone that loves me" Maddie interrupted, storming into the room and coming to standing next to me"Magnus loves me and I love Magnus, that's all I need".

"But Magnus can't look after you, darling" Camille said gently, leaning down in front of Maddie who just glared at her stubbornly "Magnus needs his own family as well".

"He has a family" Maddie said stubbornly "He has me and I'm not letting him go without a fight" Camille sighed and stood up.

"You two are too damn stubborn" Camille sighed and I smirked "Fine, you two are staying together. Glad we got that sorted out".

"I actually just got an idea" I said slowly "I think we know where Maddie and I can stay".

"Where?" Maddie asked eagerly and I gave her a knowing look "I guess you're going to have to wait to see".


	12. Tragic Story

Tragic Story

Alec POV:

"I'm sure your boyfriend is fine" Jace said rolling his eyes at me "Now quit worrying, it's not uncommon for him to miss school".

"Yeah but he promised me he'd be here today" I told him anxiously "Something must be wrong, I hope he's okay though".

"You worry too much" Jace laughed "You two only just got together as well" I glared at him and continued to try work on the math's problem in front of me. It was silent between us for a few minutes with only the sound of rustling leaves and crowds of people chatting to disturb Jace and I.

"Would he be mad if I called him?" I asked, finally giving up trying to focus "I don't want to be too clingy".

"By the angel, Alec" Jace laughed "You're really clueless when it comes to relationships aren't you?" I shrugged, my checks heating up with a blush.

"This is my first relationship alright?" I snapped back "I don't know what is too clingy and what isn't but I don't want to put him off because I am being too clingy".

"Calling your boyfriend to check on him isn't clingy, Alec" Jace smirked, shaking his head at me "It just means you care. Go ahead, call him. It'd be best to do it before our lunch break finishes anyway". I thought for a second more before taking my phone out of my bag and dialling Magnus' number.

"Alexander!" Magnus answered cheerfully after a few rings "I was just about to call you actually; you have perfect timing, my darling".

"Uh, thanks I think..." I said slowly, my face heating up with a blush again making Jace smirk at me "Why aren't you at school? You said you'd be coming today". Magnus went quiet for a second before replying.

"Yeah about that..." He said slowly "Something came up?" I raised my eyebrows in question, realizing a second later that Magnus couldn't actually see me.

"What kind of something?" I asked warily "You're not avoiding me are you? Do you regret us getting together?".

"Oh god no!" Magnus exclaimed quickly "It's nothing to do with you Hun; I could never regret getting together with you".

"Then what happened?" I asked, letting out a sigh of relief "You know you can trust me right?" At the other end of the line, Magnus let out a stressed sigh.

"There's been trouble with my... adoptive father" Magnus told me and I felt my eyes widen "It's a really long story".

"What kind of trouble, Magnus?" I inquired curiously but cautiously "You weren't hurt were you?" There was silence again and I felt unease at the pit of my stomach.

"I wasn't the one that was hurt" Magnus mumbled eventually "But I can't go back there, Joseph will have my head on a stick if he saw me now".

"What did you do?" I asked "And where are you going to stay now then, have you talked to your social worker yet?" Behind me, Jace raised his eyebrows at me; a questioning look in his eyes.

"No I haven't talked to Arram and I don't plan to for awhile" Magnus replied "And as for my home situation, I was hoping I could stay with you and your siblings for a little while".

"Won't you get in trouble though?" I asked "What about my parents?" Magnus sounded like he was going to reply when an excited young sounding voice interrupted him.

"Maddie, I'm talking to Alec right now" Magnus said to the voice quietly "You can show me later okay? Right now I need to get this sorted out" The young voice who I now assumed to be Maddie said something else but then went quiet a second later.

"Who's Maddie?" I asked "Where even are you right now?" Magnus let out a nervous laugh and I couldn't help but scowl in confusion and annoyance.

"Maddie is.. Well it's hard to explain" Magnus replied sheepishly "Oh fine, she's Joseph's maid, or should I say she was Joseph's maid before last night".

"You're confusing me Magnus" I growled " What happened last night?" Magnus let out yet another sigh but started explaining.

"Joseph has been.. Abusing her" Magnus confessed "I only found out last night but I had to get her away from him before he hurt her even more".

"Is she okay?" I asked "Is there anything I can do to help?".

"There is something but I don't know if it'd work" Magnus replied.

"What is it?" I asked "Does she need a place to stay as well?".

"Yes" Magnus said slowly "I know it's a huge ask but she can't go back to Joseph anymore then I can and she is very well behaved, I promise you".

"I'd love to let you two stay but I'd have to ask my siblings and my parents..".

"We can stay hidden" Magnus said quickly "Please Alec, I'm not meaning to be difficult or cause you trouble but Maddie needs some kind of security".

"I know that Magnus" I sighed glancing over at Jace to see him already looking at me with a mixture of concern and curiosity "Can I talk to Jace and Izzy and call you back?".

"Yeah sure" Magnus answered "We don't want to be any trouble and I'm really sorry about all of this darling".

"It's fine Mags" I smiled "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me and let me help you, I'll call you back soon".

"Okay babe" Magnus replied and my face lit up in yet another blush "Talk to you soon, Alexander". With that Magnus disconnected the call and I slid my phone back into my pocket.

"What was all that about?" Jace asked "It sounded serious" I nodded.

"Magnus and... Well I don't know what you'd call her. But Magnus and a young child named Maddie needs a place to stay" I explained and Jace raised his eyebrows at me.

"How old is Maddie?" Jace asked "I'm not good with little kids".

"I'll ask" I replied getting my phone back out and texting Magnus "Magnus said she is twelve years old".

"Why can't they stay with Magus's parents?" Jace asked "What happened that was so bad at their home?".

"Magnus lost his parents when he was young so he's in social services" I told Jace and his eyes widened "Maddie worked for the man that adopted Magnus but Magnus caught him abusing Maddie so he wants to keep her away from this Joseph guy".

"By the angel" Jace said shaking his head in disbelief "I was expecting some tragic story but nothing as bad as that!".

"Yes well, what do you think about Maddie and Magnus staying with us?" I asked "Magnus said Maddie is very well behaved so she won't be any trouble. Plus we have enough food and rooms in the house".

"The only problem would be our parents" Jace said grimly and I nodded.

"He said they could stay hidden but they shouldn't have to" I told Jace and he nodded in agreement.

"You know what, screw our parents. Magnus and Maddie need a place to stay so I think they should stay with us" Jace announced "We can get them set up today and work out details later".

"Should we talk to Izzy first?" I asked and Jace shook his head.

"No need" Jace shrugged "She'll love having someone in the house to talk clothes and makeup with, plus she's good with little kids".

"True" I laughed "I'll just call Magnus back" Jace nodded and I reached into my pocket to grab my phone just as the bell rang.

"Screw class" Jace told me bluntly "We need to get these two sorted out, you can always tell the office ladies that you're not feeling well and catch up on your work later".

"Alright" I agreed "That way we can get Magnus and Maddie settled in this afternoon" Jace nodded and I dialled Magnus' number.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed, answering straight away "I was worried you weren't going to call back".

"I promised I would didn't I?" I replied "I've been talking with Jace and he agreed that you and Maddie should come stay with us" I heard Magnus release a sigh of relief "Jace and I are going to take the afternoon off to help you guys settle in".

"Really?" Magnus asked sounding shocked "But what about your classes?".

"I'm more concerned about you and Maddie right now, Mags" I told him "Could you text me directions so Jace and I can pick you and Maddie up?".

"Of course!" Magnus answered keenly "I'll see you soon? Maddie says hi by the way".

"I say hi back" I laughed "Jace and I will see you soon Magnus" We both hang up and I turned to face Jace "Let's go pick them up".

Authors Note:

Just warning you all, I'm not sure when the next update will be. I'm moving in three days and I won't have a internet connection for at least a week after the move.

I'll update as soon as I can :)


	13. From Good To Bad

From Good To Bad

Magnus POV:

Maddie and I had been living with Alexander, Jace and Izzy for just over a month now, and we hadn't been happier. Joseph had only contacted us only once to say that if we keep quiet about his abuse towards Maddie, he'd leave us alone which was exactly what Maddie and I wanted. As much as I wanted Joseph thrown in jail for what he had done to her, I didn't want to disturb Maddie's happiness so I let it drop. As for Alexander's parents, they had come home a few nights after Maddie and I had settled in and Jace told them that mine and Maddie's parents were out of town on an emergency and thankfully their parents believed him. They said we could stay as long as we liked as long as we behaved, Maddie and I promised we would. My grades has even gone up! Alexander has been tutoring me after school and catching me up on things that I've missed. And for once, I've actually been getting really good marks! Even my teachers are happy with me at the moment, they don't have one bad thing to say about my work which is rare considering how much they told me off before.

"What are you thinking about?" asked a voice behind me "You look like your mind is elsewhere" I turned to see Alexander smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Although I was still a bit hesitant about the whole dating thing, I'd been trying to let down my walls to let Alexander in which wasn't easy but I was getting there slowly. He hadn't told his parent's that we were dating but that's fine with me, I believe everyone should have the right to come out in their own time and I wasn't going to push him to come out until he was ready.

"Just how everything has changed" I answered as Alexander came and sat next to me on the couch, snuggling into my side a bit "What have you been up to?".

"Just finishing my homework" Alexander replied "You have done yours haven't you?" I shook my head sheepishly and Alexander sighed light hearty.

"Come on, darling" I groaned "It's the weekend, We should do something fun!" Alexander looked like he was going to object but decided against it.

 _((AN: I'm just going to say Alec from now on, Alexander is too long to type all the time XD))_

"We could go for a walk" Alec suggested before jumping to his feet excitably "To a bookstore! Please Magnus".

"Don't you have enough books?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him and Alec gave me a mock offended look "Oh alright, we can go book shopping" Alec did an excited jump before hauling me to my feet and racing off to his room to get his money.

"Where are you going Maggie?" Maddie mumbled sleepily, yawning as she walked in the room "Can I come?".

"Don't you want to stay here and rest? Jace and Clary are here to look after you so you won't be alone" I asked walking over to her and leaning down so that I was at her height "You're still not feeling well, you need your rest". Maddie had been felling sick and very tired for the past two weeks, her stomach being so sore that she had been throwing up at least once every day but no one could figure out why.

"I want to go out" She pouted "I don't like being inside all the time, not when outside is so beautiful" I sighed but gave in after seeing the hopeful look on her face.

"Alright you can come" I told her, she gave me a smile before her face screwed up again and she dashed into the closet bathroom. I followed her in and held her hair back as she threw up; her body shaking with silent tears

"I hate this" She groaned as she slumped to the ground a few minutes later "What is wrong with me? I've never been this sick before".

"I don't know, sweetheart" I said gently, wrapping my arms around her "Maybe we should take you to the doctors so we can see what's causing this".

"What if it's something really bad though?" She asked, tears sliding down her face in steady streams "I'm scared, Maggie".

"I know, Hun" I replied cuddling her closer "We'll find out what's wrong, you'll be fine; don't worry, Maddie".

"Is everything alright?" Alec asked quietly, walking into the bathroom "Did she..?" Alec gestured to the toilet bowl and I nodded grimly.

"I'm thinking we should take her to the doctors" I told him and Alec nodded in agreement "Could we take her today? I'm getting really worried about her".

"Yeah of course" Alec answered "Book Shopping can wait, it's more important that we sort this out so that she can get better".

"Thank you, babe" I smiled "Go clean up a bit, Maddie. We're taking you to the doctors" Maddie nodded and walked slowly out of the room, clutching her stomach.

"Poor girl" Alec said shaking his head in concern "She doesn't deserve this" I nodded and stood up, pulling Alec into a hug as soon as I was on my feet.

"No she doesn't" I agreed "It means a lot to me that you're helping me with her, babe" Alec blushed and I leaned forward to kiss him but smug voice interrupted our kiss.

"Damn, can't you two keep it in your pants?" Jace sniggered behind us and Alec looked down to the ground, a blush on his checks "And you say Clary and I are bad".

"You're just jealous that Alec and I are more fabulous then you" I shot back, smirking. Jace gave me a offend look and opened his mouth to object but was interrupted by Maddie.

"I'm ready to go" She announced before looking around and noticing Jace and Clary "Hi guys, Maggie and Alec are taking me to the doctor".

"Are they now?" Jace asked glancing at Alec and I for a second and Maddie nodded "Well good luck Maddie, I hope everything goes well".

"I'm sure it will" Alec said quickly glaring at Jace, noticing Maddie's look of panic that had formed on her face "Let's go guys". With that me, Alec and Maddie headed for the door, oblivious to the bad news we were about to receive.


	14. Maddie Is What!

Maddie Is What?!

Magnus POV:

We pulled into the doctors car park about half an hour later and Alec turned off the engine after finding a parking spot close to the door.

"We're here" Alec announced "Let's go get this sorted out" I nodded and Alec and I got out of the car. y Maddie however hadn't moved a muscle and was staring in front of her with a terrified look on her face.

"I don't want to go in" she whispered quietly, her voice shaking "What if it's something bad? I don't want to die yet".

"You're not going to die, Maddie" Alec told her gently "But we need to find out why you've been so sick so that you can get better. The doctor is real nice and gentle, you have nothing to worry about Okay? But you need to get out of the car". Maddie didn't reply for a few minutes so I gently picked her up bridal style and carried her into the doctors while Alec locked the car and opened the door for me.

"I'll walk" Maddie mumbled, her checks going red "Please just put me down" I nodded and gently put her down, she gave me a grateful smile and looked towards the reception desk; uncertainty in her eyes.

"Come on darling" I said gently, taking her hand in mine and giving it a confronting squeeze "Let's check go check you in" she nodded and we walked towards the reception desk.

"Hello there" greeted the reception lady kindly "How may I be of assistance?".

"Hi, I was just wondering if any of the doctors were free anytime soon" I replied politely "My... sister Maddie has been sick for a couple weeks now and I would like to get her checked out today if that's possible".

"What kind of symptoms has she been having?" The receptionist asked "Do you consider this to be urgent?".

"Considerably yes" I nodded "She's been very tired, been throwing up at least once a day and has constantly been feeling sick".

"I see" The receptionist said grimly "That is quite urgent, there's a doctor appointment available now if you want to take that".

"Yes we'll take that, thankyou" I nodded.

"Okay well if you just take a seat, I'll just alert the doctor that you're here and he come get you when he is ready" the lady told us and I thanked her before tugging Maddie over to where Alec was sitting, his eyes to the book in front of him however he looked up as Maddie and I sat down.

"Is there an appointment for her?" Alec asked and I nodded "Okay well I'll stay out here while you go in with her, she'll need support and she trusts you more then me".

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" I agreed glancing at Maddie who was staring at the floor blankly.

"Maddie?" Called a kind sounding voice and I looked up to see a doctor looking around the waiting room, the receptionist pointed towards where Maddie and I were sitting and he sent a warm smile our way.

"Come on Maddie" I said gently, grabbing her hand "The doctor is ready for you" She looked in the direction of the doctor for a second before bursting into tears.

"It's alright, dear" The doctor said kindly walking up to her "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you so that you can get all better".

"Ok" Maddie sniffed, calming down a bit "I'm sorry, I don't know why I started crying".

"You don't have to apologizez, Maddie" The doctor smiled "Why don't we go to my office so we can talk privately? Would you like anyone to come with you?".

"I want Maggie with me" Maddie mumbled, clutching my hand tightly "Let's go".

"Follow me" The doctor nodded and he started walking, Maddie and I just a step behind him. After a couple of minutes we reached a door which the doctor invited us inside.

"Thank-you for seeing her at such short notice" I commented as the doctor closed the door and took a seat in front of us "You must be very busy".

"Well Maddie's case does sound urgent so I'd like to get it sorted out as quickly as possible" the doctor smiled "Now my name is Doctor White but you can call me Jonathan, and you are?".

((AN: Doctors name is not based off anyone, it's just a random name I made up on the spot))

"Magnus" I smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jonathan".

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Magnus" Dr. White smiled back "Would you mind if I asked a few questions and did a few tests? It'll help me in finding out a way for Maddie to get better".

"Yeah of course" I nodded "That'll be fine won't it, Maddie?" Maddie nodded and the doctor started with the questions.

-Half An Hour Later-

"Okay so I got the test results back" Dr. White said coming back into the room "However I need to speak with you privately Magnus, if I may?".

"Yeah sure" I nodded "Maddie, go to Alec and I'll fetch you soon okay?" Maddie looked uncertain but left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"This is going to sound weird but has Maddie been" Dr. White paused for a moment before continuing on "Has Maddie been sexually active recently?".

"What?" I asked shocked "What does this have to do with anything?".

"Please just answer the question, Magnus" Dr. White sighed.

"Well she..." I broke off, unsure whether to tell him about the abuse.

"Whatever is said in this room is private, Magnus" Dr. White ensured me "Unless I feel that there is some risk of someone getting hurt, it stays in this office".

"Alright" I sigh "Maddie has been getting abused sexually ever since she was eight years old".

"And when was the last time she was abused?" He asked in reply, his eyes holding a look of sadness.

"About a month ago" I told him "What does this have to do with her sickness?".

"Well I think Maddie might be pregnant".


	15. The Child Mum

The Child Mum

Magnus POV:

"Please say you're kidding me" I begged "Sh-she can't be pregnant, She's only a kid herself!".

"I know she's just a kid but she has all the symptoms of pregnancy" Dr. White said grimly  
"I'll have to wait till the test results come back but all signs are pointing towards pregnancy".

"Oh my god" I whispered, my face going pale and the world started going to spin.

"Whoa there" Dr. White said gently, pulling out a seat for me "Come sit down before you..." I passed out before he could finish speaking.

-A Little While Later-

"...Maggie?" Called a familiar voice "Maggie wake up" I let out a groan and opened my eyes; only to be blinded by extremely bright lights.

"Turn the fucking lights down" I mumbled and someone laughed beside me.

"They're dimmed" someone told me "You can open your eyes now, Magnus". I opened them slowly to see Alec and Maddie beside me while Dr. White was seated in his chair, a look of concern on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked gently "You took quite a fall".

"My head hurts and it feels like there's someone constantly stabbing my right arm but other than that I'm just fantastic" I snapped, rubbing my forehead.

"Take these" Dr. White said getting up and putting two white pills next to me "You may want to sit up though".

"Fine" I groaned, sitting up "Wait, am I on the bed?" Alec nodded "When did you guys come in here and how did I get from the chair to the... fuck I'm confused".

"That's normal, Magnus" the doctor informed me "You passed out by the chair so I put you in the bed and I called Alec and Maddie in from the waiting room so they'd be here once you woke up".

"Why did I pass out in the first place?" I asked, taking the two pills with some water that Dr. White handed to me "What last happened...?" As soon as I said it, memories began to come back to me. Memories of Maddie being sick, Alec and I taking her to the doctor, Maddie possibly being pregnant... Fuck.

"You passed out from shock" Alec told me and Dr. White nodded "Are the pills helping at all, Magnus?" I nodded and looked over at Maddie who was laying her head on the mattress watching me, a sad and worried look in her eyes.

"Are you going to be alright?" Maddie asked, her voice sounding like it was going to break at any moment "Please be okay, I can't lose you" a tear slipped down her face and I gave her strained smile.

"I'll be fine" I told her "We both will be" I looked up at Dr. White who was now holding a couple pieces of paper "Do those have Maddie's results on them?".

"Yes they do" Dr. White nodded "I may want to speak to you first before we tell Maddie though" I nodded "It may be best if Alec stays in here for now, just in case" I nodded again and then looked back at Maddie.

"Maddie, why don't you go and play with some toys out in the waiting room" I suggested and she shook her head stubbornly.

"No" She pouted "The last time I left you fainted, I'm staying right here" I gave her a pleading look but she just continued to look at me stubbornly.

"I'll make sure he's okay, Maddie" Alec told her gently "Magnus is strong, he just got caught off guard last time. I'm sure it won't happen again.

"You sure?" she asked uncertainly, looking at me and I gave her a smile "Alright, I'll be out in the waiting room".

"Thank you, Maddie" I smiled, getting up slowly to give her a quick hug, she smiled back at me before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

"So what are these results?" Alec asked a second later "They must be quite serious if they made Magnus faint".

"They're treatable but still serious at the same time" Dr. White nodded "I did every test that I could to make sure the results were correct and they all came back with the same answer. They all came back with positive".

"Fuck" I cursed, stinking back down onto the bed "That isn't good" Dr. White nodded his head grimly and Alec looked at me with both confusion and concern.

"Positive for what?" Alec asked, sitting down next to me "Positive for a pregnancy test or something? Which of course isn't possible, is it?".

"Unfortunately it is" I muttered and Alec looked at me wide eyed, trying to figure out in his head if I was serious or not "You know how I told you that Maddie was getting abused?" Alec nodded "Well that abuse was rape".

"By the angel, please say you're kidding me?!" Alec exclaimed in disbelief and I just have him a grim look.

"I wish I was, darling" I told him quietly "And to make matters worse, she is now pregnant with his baby".

"What are we going to do?" Alec stressed "She can't look after a baby, she's only twelve!" Dr. White cleared his throat, snapping Alec and I out of our panic frenzy.

"It is a serious situation indeed, however panicking will not make it any easier" he told us "We need to create a plan so that Maddie and the baby is healthy but first we need to find a way without upsetting or stressing her too much, stress can have very bad effects on a baby".

"How do you tell someone something like this though?" I asked "I highly doubt she'll even know what pregnancy is, never mind how to deal with it".

"That is where she'll need your help" Dr. White said "That is if she keeps the baby".

"What do you mean?" I asked "Are you suggesting she gets an abortion? Wouldn't that be more harmful to her?".

"It really depends" Dr. White shrugged "Abortion can be quite traumatizing to some people however sometimes it is the better option, this baby is the result of rape after all".

"True, I just get a bad feeling about abortion that's all" I admitted "But I guess considering her age and as you said, the baby is the result of rape; abortion may be the best idea".

"In the end it's her body, her life, and her decision" Dr. White pointed out "She can always go through with the pregnancy and just give the kid up for adoption afterwards, but there's so many options out there for her".

"First we should tell her and let her think on it a bit though" Alec suggested and Dr. White nodded in agreement.

"That's a good plan" He agreed "I do think that while she makes up her mind, that she takes some pregnancy vitamins; just in case she does decided to carry this baby".

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" I nodded "What kind do we get though? Plus don't pregnancy vitamins cost a lot? I don't have a lot of money".

"I can pay for them, Magnus" Alec told me and I opened my mouth to object but he interrupted me before I could "It's the least I can do, Magnus. Plus my family aren't exactly low on money are they?" I shrugged, unable to argue with his point.

"Alright, you can pay for them. I just don't want to take advantage of you and your family" I admitted and Alec gave me an understanding smile.

"Let's go get these vitamins and get Maddie home" I said, grabbing the list that Dr. White was holding out to me "Let's get this talk over and done with".


	16. Old Maddie New Maddie

Out With Old Maddie, In With New Maddie

Magnus POV:

"So I'm not in trouble am I?" Maddie asked uncertainly "I didn't mean to do...whatever I did...".

"You're not in trouble, Maddie" I told her gently "However we do need to speak about your...illness".

"Did the doctor find out what was wrong with me?" She asked and I nodded "What was it?".

"Maddie I don't know how to say this but your sickness isn't going away for a little while" I told her, unsure how to break the news to her "Well you know how Joseph was very abusive to you?".

"Yeah" Maddie said slowly "Are you taking me back to him? I don't want to go back there".

"Oh god no!" I exclaimed and she let out a sigh of relief "However that has unfortunately led to you getting well, pregnant". She looked at me blankly for a few seconds until a look of horror descended on her face.

"What?" She whispered, her voice breaking "I ca-can't be".

"Dr. White did multiple tests and they all came back positive I'm afraid darling" I told her, trying to pull her into a hug.

"I can't look after a baby" Maddie mumbled, pushing me away from her "Especially one that has the same DNA as master, I have to get rid of it".

"You need some time to process before making any big decisions, Maddie" I told her gently and she glared at me.

"You don't get to decide what I do with my baby" Maddie snarled at me and I almost jumped back in shock "I'm a damn kid! I shouldn't have to deal with this".

"I know your upset Maddie but" Maddie interrupted me with a slap to the face.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling right now" she growled "I was talked down to by my Master, I'm not going to be talked down by you!".

"I wasn't trying to talk down to you, Maddie" I told her gently "I'm sorry it came across like that, I understand why you're upset but you won't think clearly while you're upset".

"And stress will hurt the baby" Alec commented and Maddie glared at him.

"Alec and I mean well, Maddie" I told her, turning her around so that she was looking at me "We just want to help you, that's all".

"I know" She said quietly "I'm sorry for hitting you Magnus".

"It's fine darling" I smiled "I get why you're upset but you'll get through this, and You'll have mine and Alec's support the whole time" she gave me a strained smile and I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you" Maddie said quietly, hugging me back "I just don't know what to do anymore".

"We'll work it out" I told her "We'll work it out together" Maddie nodded and I felt a tear slip down my arm.

"Hey you're back" Called a voice "How did the appointment go...?" Looking up I saw Jace and Clary standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Can I tell them?" I asked Maddie and she nodded "Maddie is pregnant..." Jace let out a laugh until he realized I was serious.

"You're kidding me right?!" Jace exclaimed and Maddie shook her head, tears threatening to fall again "And it's Joseph's baby I'm guessing...?".

"Unfortunately" Maddie spat bitterly "Are you implying that I'd sleep around, Jace? I'm not a whore, despite what master thought".

"I wasn't saying that, Maddie" Jace replied "What's with all this sass all a sudden? You're never like this before, you were more".

"Naive?" Maddie interrupted angrily "Innocent?Well guess what, Joseph took that all away when he FUCKING GOT ME PREGNANT!".

"Maddie, calm down" I said gently, stroking her hair gently "He didn't mean to upset you, he's just in shook; we all are".

"I'm sorry" Maddie apologized, tears staring to stream out of her eyes "Why am I like this? I hate it!" I just pulled her close and she cried into my shirt.

"It's just hormones, Maddie" Jace told her gently, leaning down in front of her "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just surprised about your change of attitude that's all".

"It's alright" Maddie sniffed turning to face Jace, her eyes red from crying "I don't know what's up with me right now".

"You're mad, you're upset which you have every right to be" Jace told her seriously "Joseph had no right to do what he did to you but I promise you, you are safe here and we'll all support you. Whatever you need, just ask okay?".

"Alright" Maddie nodded hugging Jace "Thank you" Jace just smiled and hugged her back tightly but gently.

"Why don't we order in tonight and watch movies?" Alec suggested "I think it could do us all a world of good".

"Thanks for the offer but I just want to be by myself for a little while" Maddie declined politely "I just need to think things through a bit".

"Alright, Maddie" I nodded "If you need us you know where to find us, no matter what the time is" Maddie nodded and gave me a hug before walking to her room.

"Poor girl" Clary said grimly "She doesn't deserve this, any of it. She should be with a family who love her and can send her to school like she deserves".

"She'll get through this" I told her confidently "She's strong enough, she just doesn't know it yet. Besides as bad as this all is, I think it helped Maddie unlock who she really is; not the person that Joseph made her".

"I think you're right" Alec smiled agreeing with me "She'll still find it hard and she'll fall but we'll be there to pick her back up".

"I hope you two are right" Clary sighed, looking towards Maddie's closed bedroom door "She's too good of a person to be dealing with any of this".

"Yeah but sadly sometimes some people are too good for this world and get picked on by those who feel threatened by their light" Jace said and I nodded in grim agreement "Now what was that about pizza and movies?".


End file.
